


Infidelity

by Weaselwoman



Series: Norse Crisis Flowchart [6]
Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Loki Does Who He Wants, M/M, Make Loki Fix It, Norse Crisis Flowchart, Norse Myths & Legends, Other, References to Norse Mythology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselwoman/pseuds/Weaselwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infidelity

Loki comes to Sif’s bed: “Thor will forgive you Ullr if you will forgive him Jarnsaxa.”

“We women get the worse part of these bargains.”

“Always,” said Loki; then changed into male form to continue his ministrations.

**Author's Note:**

> The Norse Crisis Flowchart comes from here: http://bettermyths.com/norse-crisis-flowchart/ 
> 
> In the Eddas, Sif was the wife of Thor, and Ullr her son (his step-son); Thor was the father, and Jarnsaxa the mother, of Modi and Magni. As far as I can tell, Modi and Magni were not twins, so Sif has more to forgive than Thor does.
> 
> However, also in the Eddas (the Lokasenna), Loki brags that Sif has been faithful to Thor except for Loki. So who is Ullr's father, eh?
> 
> (And in my headcanon, Loki grabs Clint because Clint reminds him of his son Ullr, who is after all the god of archery.)


End file.
